The present disclosure relates to a packaging device that packages an object that has been placed on a piece of cardboard by covering both the object and the piece of cardboard with a film.
A packaging device is known that packages an object that has been placed on a piece of cardboard, such as corrugated cardboard or the like, by covering both the object and the cardboard with a film. The packaging device can places the film over the upper side of the object, and can cause the end of the film to reach around to a surface (hereinafter referred to as a “lower surface”), of the piece of cardboard, opposite to the side on which the object is placed. The end of the film can be fixed to the lower surface of the piece of cardboard. A tension can be applied to the film and the object can be fixed onto the piece of cardboard by the film. The film can be in close contact with the object and an operator cannot directly touch the object from the outside. The object can be protected by the film.
For example, a known packaging device includes a planar heater that heats a film. The section of the film that is positioned on the lower surface of a piece of cardboard can be sandwiched between the heater and the piece of cardboard. The heater can come into contact with the film. The heater can heat the film in this state, and thus the film can be bonded to the lower surface of the piece of cardboard. In this way, the packaging device can fix the object onto the piece of cardboard by the film.